Kairi's Magic Problem
by Ssomsie
Summary: Kairi has a battle with Riku and Sora, and her magic acts up, now, Kairi has keyblade, and Riku and Sora are..... coughgirlscough..
1. Kairi the Keyblade master?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Rinoa's Necklace points to necklace SEE**

**"Hey Sora!" A anxious Kairi ran up to Sora who was sitting where the "raft" used to seat**

**"Hey Kairi? Whats up?" Sora asked**

**"Nothin much, you?"Asked Kairi**

**"Just the usual." replied Sora**

**"Hey, do you wanna-" Kairi asked but was cut off**

**"Sure!" Sora replied happily**

**"1.2.3."**

**"Ready!" **

**((AN: If case you haven't noticed because of my poor writing skills Kairi and Sora are going to battle each other.))**

**" Arcs Ansem!" Sora was about to release the same deadly attack that killed 5 heartless at a time on his girlfriend alone.**

**But at the last second**

**"Reflect!" Reflect was one of the only reasons Sora hated battling Kairi, when she used "Reflect" his attacks where reflected back on himself**

**"Owwww" Sora replied getting up. Kairi was starting to be harder to beat than Riku, who had learned tooo many deadly spells and attacks for his own good.**

**"Sora, are you getting beat by Kairi, again?" That was the familiar voice of Riku, **

**"Riikuinstead of mocking, get in here and help meeeee."**

**"Sora, quit call for help, accept defeat for once!" Kairi replied**

**"Sora's she's right..." Riku said calmly**

**"RIKU! HELP ME!" Sora yelled**

**"Fine-" Riku stated as he jumped from his resting spot on the cliff**

**"Greatttt, two big, strong boys picking on a helpless girl like me" Kairi teased**

**"OK, that just went too far Kairi! DARK AUROA!" Riku let the attack go, after all, she did "deserve it"**

**"Acrs Ansem" Sora yelled**

**"Reflect HEART" ((AN: All of Kairi's strong magic has HEART in))**

"**Owwwwww" Both of the boys replied**

**"Mind if I try a new attack?"Kairi asks to two very injured boys**

**"Does it involve curing?" Riku asked **

**"Of course, not" Kairi replied**

**"I guess that is a 'yes' "Kairi said smilling**

**"NOOO!" Riku and Sora yelled, but before they could stop Kairi...**

**"KEY HEART" Kairi yelled**

** A pretty pink, purple ,and blue keyblade appears in Kairi's hand**

**"Ummm, there are only two keyblad" Kairi was interropted by a VERY mad Sora**

**"Kairi, my keyblade is MISSING!" He said looking at her very madly**

**Ok, that is a very short chapter 1,this will be a humor, and I am not a good writer or speller (( at all)) so please review, I need the help... 10 reviews to new chapter if I have it typed. I am a Kairi fan, then Riku, and I like to "accidentally " bash Sora, so sorry, I am really trying to be nice to him... **

**R&R please!**

**Mew Mew Ssomsie**


	2. Kairi equals Dead

Authors Note: Thanks Dantes Awakening, Princess Kairi, and Baozi for reviewing. Also, thanks Dantes Awakening for putting me on you faves list. It means a lot to me someone ACTUALLY likes my ficts enough to put me and my fict on your favorite list. :) This chapter is for the people who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts, but, I do still own Rinoa's necklace and the ability to write bad fanfiction... :(

**Chapter 2: Kairi Dead**

"Umm, Sora, please try to calm down." Kairi was trying to calm Sora down, after she took his keyblade.

"CLAM DOWN? Are you kidding me?" Sora was now yelling at Kairi"

"Sora,it's official, it is VERY easy to take keyblades from you." Riku stated

"Riku, you are sooo not helping him calm down! If you keep taunting him, and he attacks me, will you block?" Kairi asked Riku

"No." Riku stated

"Ok then." Kairi snapped

" Kairi, if I was you, I would find a way to give me my keyblade back, SOON!" Sora yelled again

"He's mad." Riku whispered in Kairi's ear

"You don't say?" Kairi responded sarcastically

"Kairi, you're soo dead." Sora snapped

"Umm, Riku, can we stay at your house tonight, so that we can stay up late enough to try to fix this?" Kairi asked hoping that Riku would get hint and to cool Sora off.

"If it's ok with your 'rents I don't care." Riku stated, stating in a silent reply he got the hint

**One hour later** **at Riku's house**

"Ok, here's what we need to do, I'm hungry Riku, cook dinner. Sora, come with me for a minute." Kairi was trying to get them to do something besides complaining, which they had been doing all day and after all, it was 8:30, she hadn't eaten since noon, and since Riku was an excellent cook.

"Ok." Both boys replied, kinda scared to backtalk Kairi right now

Riku started cooking fried shrimp and fish while Sora and Kairi were in the guest room, often used by themselves. Which is why there were two beds in the same room. Before there were two beds, Sora had to sleep on the couch or floor.

"Ok, lets see here, the spell equation should be c-p+556-21c x rn which should have caused 1,000 damage to all targets and heal me completely. Kairi had taken advanced math in school. Even though Kairi and Sora shared the same heart, they didn't share the same mind. Sora got a headache when Kairi did math out loud. Of course, Sora had barley passed the five math classes he had taken, while Kairi had taken 10 and gotten A's in all of them.

"DINNERS READY!" Riku shouted

"Great!" Sora and Kairi yelled

Nothing ever compared to Riku's cooking. After all, who do you think cooked for the Heartless and King Mickey? Riku of course!

" As always Riku, this is great!"Kairi said with anime stars in her eyes, before she even took a bite

"Yummy!" Sora said afer eating his whole meal, before Kairi or Riku had touched their meals.

"Were you hungry?" Kairi asked smiling

"Yea!" Sora said with a smile. By now, he had cooled off enough not to yell at Kairi as much and to smile.

**After Dinner **

"Ok, now, back to the problem." Riku said

"Ok," Kairi knew this would be a LONG night...

"Lets see, let me try to swing the keyblade at Sora." Kairi was having to test this theory out

"Ok." Sora responded

Kairi swung the keyblade at Sora, and hit him, ( actually more like touched him on the shoulder really fast with the keyblade)

"Ok, now Sora, you try the same thing." Kairi stated as she wrote the down the results.

"Ok," he said, he tried the same thing, and got the same results as Kairi did.

"Interesting!" Kairi said happily. Sora wasn't going to kill her!

Sora was talking with Riku as Kairi got her shot tube and put the needle in, and stuck Sora in the back of the arm while he was talking to Riku.( AU: Kairi is taking blood from Sora)

"Oww-OUCH!" Sora yelled when the needle went in

"Got it!" Kairi said getting another needle, while Riku was smirking

"What was that for?" Sora said holding his arm where she had gotten the blood.

"I need DNA to experiment!" Kairi said smiling

Kairi then got another needle and poked herself, of course, she didn't pout about it like Sora did

" Ok now I need to examine these." Kairi looked in her microscope then remembered that nothing would show up till the morning.

"It needs to sit for 8 hours before examining it." Kairi said

"Anyway, it's midnight, and I'm going to bed, HEART-Guard, night boys" Kairi said as she went into the bathroom to change then come back and go to sleep.

" 'Night Kairi.": Both boys said

"Riku, I'm goin to bed too, 'night." Sora said

" 'Night Sora." Riku said going to his room.

**In the Morning**

Kairi always got up first, it was her advantage though, that way she could get changed, brush her hair and teeth, then go wake Riku up, because it was then 10:00 AM and he needs to cook breakfast.

"Riku, wake up!" He wouldn't budge, then Kairi KNEW how to wake him up.

In his ear she whispered " Selphine is in a very short bikini." Like she knew he would he quickly sat up and said "Where?"

Kairi laughed for a minute then said" In your dreams!"

Riku then glared at Kairi for a minute then said

"What do you want?"

"Breakfast!"Kairi stated

"Fine, you get Sora up while I fix breakfast." Riku said sitting up in his bed.

"Ok, " Kairi said happily

"And, could you please get out of my room!" Riku said

"Ok, ok, ok, I get the point!" Kairi said

Kairi went to go get Sora up

"SORA, GET UP!" Kairi yelled in Sora's ear

"5 more minutes, mom." Sora said still asleep

Kairi then hit Sora on his head "I am sooo not your mom!" but Sora didn't budge.

"Rikuuuu, Sora won't get up!" Kairi yelled

"Ok, be there in a minute" Riku yelled back

Riku comes into the room

"You know, when he is just laying like that, his hair looks like a girls" Kairi said smiling

"I know, I told him he needed stronger hair gel. Anyway, he will wake up when he smells food."

"Yea, you're right," Kairi said lightly giggling.

Riku was now cooking breakfast while Kairi was trying to help. Then they heard Sora wake up and yell " Kairi, you and only you get in here NOW!"

"I better go alone.." Kairi told Riku

" In Sora and Kairi's there was a girl standing their room that looked like a girl version of Sora.

"Kairi you are soo DEAD, the keyblade thing made me pretty made, this however, goes WAY past pretty mad." Sora said in a girl voice

"Rikuuuu-" Kairi was cut off by Sora covering her mouth, but, Riku still heard Kairi and went into the room where he saw Sora and Kairi.

"Kairi, is this a side-effect?" Riku asked, laughing his head off in his head.

"It looks like it doesn't it..." Kairi replied

* * *

That was chapter 2! And it was 2 x as long! 5-6 reviews and I will update( unless I get impatient like I did for this chapter! Nya! R&R Please! 


End file.
